


Halloween, czyli jak połączyć dwie fajtłapy.

by Jimmor



Series: Miniatury [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmor/pseuds/Jimmor
Summary: Troszkę jesiennego jak i Halloweenowego klimatu. Czyli kolejne wyzwanie i coś co musiało zagościć w mojej twórczości ;)





	

Żółć, pomarańcz czy brąz – to właśnie te kolory dominowały w pobliskim parku i o tej porze roku. Mimo wietrznej pogody, masa dzieci biegała w te i we wte na placu zabaw, a ich rodzice siedzieli wygodnie i obserwowali. Niektórzy czytali gazetę, co rusz zerkając na pociechy. Inni sączyli kawę, czy herbaty, a jeszcze inni wydawali się nieobecni. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak Castielowi, który z zaciekawieniem ich wszystkich obserwował, coś go w tym ciekawiło. Ciekawiło go to ludzkie zachowanie. Długo jednak nie zaznał spokoju, ponieważ chwilę później poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Był to Dean, który trzymał w ręku dwie herbatę.

\- Jeszcze się jej nie znudziło? - zapytał, podając mu herbatę. 

\- Nie. Żałuję, że nie mogłem zobaczyć Claire, gdy była mała.

\- Nie przesadzaj, ten widok wynagradza wszystko – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niego.

Cas tylko westchnął i oparł głowę o oparcie ławki. Los chciał, że spadający liść, spadł idealnie na twarz Castiela, który momentalnie zareagował wypuszczając powietrze z ust, lecz liść jak był na twarzy tak został. Dean zaśmiał się i delikatnie zdjął go z twarzy Anioła, po czym popatrzył na niego błagalnie.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! - burknął, widząc uśmiech na twarzy Deana. 

\- No jasne, jasne. Ten liść tak sobie stwierdził, a co tam spocznę na twarzy Anioła... - prychnął i pchnął Castiela tak, że ten spadł z ławki, wylewając herbatę na siebie.  
Castiel popatrzył nienawistnym spojrzeniem, wstał i otrzepał się z brudu i liści po czym popatrzył na bawiące się dzieci, a chwilę później ścigał Deana między zaspami liści. Kiedy wreszcie był wystarczająco blisko, rzucił się na Deana i razem wturlali się pomiędzy kopy zżółkłych liści, gdzie Cas wysmarował twarz Deana błotem.

\- Aż tak strasznie wyglądam, że potrzebuje maseczki ziemnej? - zaśmiał się i wypluł kawałki ziemi.

Chwile później dołączyła do nich Katie, która rzuciła się im na brzuch, przy okazji ściągając szalik Deana.

\- O nie nie! Tak być nie może – rzucił i pobiegł za Katie.

Castiel natomiast otrzepał się z liści i z uśmiechem na twarzy obserwował, jak Dean próbuje oszukać Katie, że jest od niej wolniejszy. Ten widok o rozczulał, Katie była dla niego drugą córką i miała stuprocentową pewność, że nic tego nie zmieni. 

* * *

\- Wujku?

\- Tak? - zapytał i podniósł małą, by usiadła na blacie, a sam kontynuował krojenie warzyw. 

\- Dlaczego nie pokazujesz swoich skrzydeł?

Castiel tylko westchnął. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później mała o to zapyta, Sam ostrzegał go, że nie da mu spokoju w tej kwestii. Mała była niesamowicie uparta i wścibska. 

\- Ponieważ nie mogę – powiedział, podniósł ją z blatu i usadowił na swoich kolanach, gdy sam usiadł na krześle. - Chodzi o to, że moja prawdziwa forma może sprawić... - urwał. Nie do końca wiedział, czy powinien jej o tym mówić. - ... że osoba, która zobaczy moja skrzydła, zakocha się miłością szaleńczą – zakończył. Kłamał, wiedział co się dzieje, gdy pokazuje swoją prawdziwą formę, lecz nie wiedział czy jest w stanie pokazać same skrzydła. Wolał nie próbować, dlatego kłamstwo wydało się najodpowiedniejszą formą.

\- Czyli jeśli pokazałbyś swoje skrzydła wujkowi Deanowi, to ten by się w tobie od razu zakochał?

\- Mniej więcej – zaśmiał się, czochrając ją po włosach.

Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawił się Sam, który pokiwał na małą, która momentalnie wybiegła z kuchni. 

\- Dzięki Cas – powiedział i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Mam nadzieje, że nie sprawiała problemów?

\- Nie... lecz po sytuacji z parku, wciąż zadaje dziwne pytania odnośnie mnie i Deana. 

\- Rozmawiałem z nią już wiele razy i nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi tej spryciuli – skłamał lekko. Doskonale wiedział co jego mały szkrab chciał zrobić. Już od pobytu w parku próbuje połączyć jego brata z Castielem. Ta mała dziewczynka doskonale widziała, że dwójka ma się ku sobie, lecz żaden z nich nie umie tego przyznać, a cała sytuacja z parku tylko to potwierdzała. Sam pomijał już fakt, jak wiele osób twierdziło, że jego brat z Aniołem są parą rodziców, wychowujących jego mały skarb. 

* * *

Nadszedł Halloween, a Katie w swojej małej główce miała plan idealny. Castiel nie był jedynym stworzeniem, którego znała. Poznała również demonice Meg, która ze śmiechem na ustach zdecydowała się pomóc małej w jej planie. 

\- Czyli mam zrobić małe zamieszanie?

\- Dokładnie! Wiesz... wprowadź w klimat grozy, jakieś ciało... Halloween!

\- Da się zrobić mała. Wszystko dla Jednorożca.

Koło południa cała piątka z Katie na czela zabrała się za tworzenie dekoracji. Katie wraz z Jessicą zajęły się drzwiami, na których miał zawisnąć wieki, włochaty pająk, Sam chciał dodać klimat, więc zajął się duszkami, które miały wisieć na drzewie przed domem, a Dean i Cas zaczęli wydrążać dynie, bo co to za Halloween bez dyń. 

\- Cas pochwal się swoim dziełem – rzucił Dean, kończąc swoje dzieło.

\- Nie pojmuje tego święta.

\- Dawaj! - powiedział i złapał go za nadgarstek, a gdy odebrał od niego dynie, wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. 

\- Dean lepiej pokaż swoją, zapewne Impala... ostatecznie cycki – rzucił Sam, by choć trochę uratować Casa.

\- No właśnie wujku Deanie! Pochwal się swoją – zaśmiała się Katie, rzucając w nim poduszką. 

Dean nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, po prostu dynia, którą zrobił Cas była idealna. Była po prostu "Casowata". Wydrążenie krzyżów było aż zbyt oczywiste jak na tego Anioła. On sam nie był lepszy ponieważ wydrążył impalę. Wyglądało mniej straszniej od krzyżów Castiela, lecz Dziecinki nigdy za wiele. 

\- A przymknijcie się – rzucił Dean, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się powstrzymać śmiech.

Dalsza cześć dnia minęła im równie wesoło, Dean kilkukrotnie rzucał się na Casa, który wciąż tłumaczył się, że nie potrafi zrozumieć tego święta, a mała Katie przyglądała się temu z zaciekawieniu. Jej plan powoli się sprawdzał, lecz punktem kulminacyjnym było wieczorne zbieranie słodyczy, dlatego poinformowała rodziców, że w tym roku chciałaby pochodzić z wujkami, dla których ma już stroje. Castiel oczywiście dostał skrzydła, a Dean rogi, Katie doskonale wiedział za co ich przebrać. Widziała na twarzy rodziców rozczarowanie, lecz miała swoja misję, która musiała spełnić. Kiedy wszystkie dekorację zostały skończone i znalazły swoje miejsca, Katie poinformowała Deana i Casa, że to właśnie oni będą jej towarzyszyć. Nie przyjęła sprzeciwów, powiedziała to tak surowym tonem, że nawet Deanowi głupio było się odezwać i odmówić.  
Punkt dwudziesta, wyruszyli w celu zdobycia jak największej ilości cukierków, bo i to było ważne dzisiejszego dnia. W połowie drogi, którą sobie ustalili, Meg wkroczyła do akcji. Zrobiła niewielkie zamieszanie, przestraszyła kilku ludzi, tylko po to by zainteresować Deana, a co z tym szło również Castiela. Wtedy właśnie Katie została sama, zdjęła swoje przebranie Spider-Gwen, pod którym kryła krwawą charakteryzację. Rozcięty brzuch, kilka ran na nadgarstkach – wszystko po to, by w napływie adrenaliny i strachu Dean z Casem przestraszyli się widoku i ruszyli jej na ratunek. I tak się stało. Dean widząc zakrwawioną Katie niemal dostał palpitacji serca, krzyknął za Castielem i ruszył w kierunku małej, obok której stał demon, który przyciskał nóż do małego gardła jego siostrzenicy. 

\- Dean... - jęknęła. 

\- Spróbuj jej coś zrobić, a rozszarpię cię jak ogary piekielne – syknął, a z rękawa wysunął mu się sztylet. 

\- Mała Winchester to idealny obiekt tortur – burknął demon. 

\- Jeśli zobaczę jeszcze jedną ranę na jej ciele, to obiecuję, że wymorduje wszystkich twoich bliskich, a ciebie będę torturować do momentu, w którym zapragniesz śmierci, ale nie dostaniesz jej ode mnie, ponieważ ona będzie dla ciebie wybawieniem, a na to nie zasługujesz. - Ton Castiela był przerażający, osły. Jego oczy niczym demoniczne gałki wypełniły się mrokiem. Było widać, że bardzo zależy mu na małej i zrobi wszystko by ją uratować. 

\- Spróbuj, a mała odleci z tego świata. 

Może to z głupoty, albo z przypływu adrenaliny, ale Castiel rzucił się na demona, który podciął małej gardło. Kiedy zobaczył jak Katie upada, ujawnił swoje skrzydła, a jego oczy zaczęły świecić błękitnym światłem i to właśnie w tym momencie Dean zaniemówił. Gdzieś w tle pojawiła się Meg, która wyjaśniła cały plan Deana oraz starała powstrzymać Castiela od chęci mordu na jej znajomych, a Dean po prostu stał. Stał i gapił się w najpiękniejsze cudo, jakie kiedykolwiek chodziło po ziemi. Skrzydła Castiela były przepiękne jak i cały cała postura Anioła. Do tego dochodził fakt, że narażał swoje życie, za życie jego siostrzenicy. Nagle w jego głowie ukazały się wszystkie wspomnienia z Casem. Zobaczył te niebieskie tęczówki, które tak badawczo i z dziwnym uczuciem na niego patrzyły. Nie raz, nie dwa, ale zawsze. Od początku w tych tęczówkach widział coś dziwnego, coś czego nie umiał nazwać. To właśnie teraz uświadomił sobie, że tym uczuciem, tym "czymś" była miłość. Czysta i nieskazitelna miłość Anioła.

\- Wesołego Halloween! - zaśmiała się Katie i przytuliła Meg, jednocześnie wyrywając Deana z transu.

\- O ty! - burknął Castiel. - Udało ci się, oj udało...

-Zmykaj zbierać dalej, a my spróbujemy ochłonąć – zwrócił się do Katie, po czym popatrzył na twarz Castiela. - Cas... po pierwsze schował skrzydła – zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle poczuł na swoich ustach smak, który tak bardzo kojarzył mu się z Castielem. Odwzajemnił pocałunek i przyciągnął Deana mocno do siebie, objął w pasie tak jakby nie chciał go puścić już nigdy. 

\- Um... - przerwał i podrapał się po szyi. - Ja po prostu...

\- Spokojnie Cas – powiedział i ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

\- Ha! - krzyknęła Katie i podbiegła do nich. - Wiedziałam! - klasnęła w dłonie i ukłoniła się w kierunku Deana. - Nie dziękujcie.

Castiel popatrzył na nią surowo, po czym zabrał na ręce i obrócił się kilkukrotnie wokół własnej osi

\- Błagam... następnym razem, gdy zechcesz kogokolwiek połączyć, nie doprowadzaj go do zawału! - burknął Dean i poczochrał ją po włosach.

\- Oj przestań wujku, mamy Halloween! - powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę domu, z towarzyszącą przy jej boku Meg.

\- Chyba zaczynam utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że własne dzieci to katorga.

\- Jeśli będzie mieć twoje oczy, to będzie można wybaczyć wszystko – puścił do niego oczko i z uśmiechem udał się w stronę domu. 

Kiedy Katie wparowała do domu, od razu rzuciła się w ramiona Sama, po czym pokazała zawartość torby z cukierkami.

\- Och, musimy to nadrobić - powiedział Sam, z lekkim żalem w głosie. 

\- Spokojnie tato, mamy czas – uśmiechnęła się i badawczo przyglądała się jego twarzy.

\- No dobra, dobra mów co przeskrobałaś tym razem - powiedział po chwili. 

\- Ja? - oburzyła się. - Nic! 

\- Uśmiech nie schodzi ci z ust, mnie nie oszukasz.

\- Po prostu sprawiłam, że elementy układanki, wreszcie się odnalazły i dopełniły – powiedziała i popatrzyła w okno, w którym było widać sylwetki dwóch przytulających się męskich postaci, których usta złączone zostały w długim pocałunku.


End file.
